


Moon

by emilygeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Metaphors, Moon, OC, Romance, Short, Stars, excerpt, space, world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilygeow/pseuds/emilygeow





	Moon

Feeling her fingers absentmindedly squeeze my own as we lay under the stars that night, I could have sworn the moon was laughing at us. Not the floating rock up in the sky, but the moon that people wrote stories about. The moon that desperately circled his love, the Earth, but could never reach her. Destined to be so close but so far for eternity. I was unsure in that moment, looking up at the shining crescent pinned to a navy blanket of stars, whether it was laughing a friendly chuckle, as it looked over our young love and felt happy that our love could be. Or if the laugh came from a bitter place, that scoffed at our naivety, that no longer believed in love and was just waiting for us to realise it was futile as well. I thought about us and the moon and love for a long time that night, well after we had gone our separate ways.


End file.
